


I'll wait

by 365paperdolls



Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [4]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, post 3x08, pre miss fisher and the crypt of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: What Jack thinks as Phryne leaves in her plane.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: 100 ways to show my love to you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I'll wait

**Author's Note:**

> From 23. I'll wait on the tumblr post '100 ways to say I love you'. Set straight after the final scene of the show.

"I'll wait for you Phryne Fisher." He whispers. Not that he needed to, she wouldn't have heard him over the engines of the plane. He knows she knew though. She always knew. He knew he was being naive, she would have all sorts of grand adventures. And there was a potential she wouldn't return at all. Truthfully, he didn't mind though, all he wanted was for her to return someday, even briefly. But if she did return, he would be waiting for her.


End file.
